jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Scary jotaro
this jotaro is a the new form used by Jotaro Kujo after being made into a scary monster virus user Appearance scary jotaro looks like he has turned back into a twenty year old not having even a wrinkle he also has now no visual aging what so ever this is thought to be due to his dinosaur powers jotaro has black hair which is spiked at the front with it reaching the back of his neck having yellow eyes being reptile like also having sharper teeth much like Diego Brando jotaro now has a scaled clawed hand which is completely purple with white claws having the word jojo on his arm in yellow letters jotaro now wears a green tank top much like his stardust crusaders top only difference it has five claw marks from where jotaro fought diego Brando Who tries to rip his heart out jotaro also wears his Part six pants being black green and yellow jotaro has claw marks on these pants due to Diego‘s cat dinosaur Personality this jotaro has many of the orginal form jotaro trats only gain the new trat Of saying muda muda and wery in battle he claims that this is not intentional and instead unawear movements Jolyne thinks this is due to diegos stand not aything else jotaro also gains a new love for combat his new dinosaur trats take over his entire mind when he fights jotaro also know does let Jolyne know exactly how much she means to him even after he gets attacked by stone free jotaro also thinks much like a 20 year old man rather then 45 year old this could be due to his new powers Synopsis History Yeahjotaro kujo first transformed into this form when fighting Pucci who fast forwarded the universe only later noticing he took Jolyne and jotaro with him being Sent to the middle of the steel ball run race jotaro was met by his age old namesis dio only in a different form this being diego who had first been under the idea jotaro was survent of funny valentine only to be wrong and attack jotaro, jotaro responded by summoning star platinum only to have it be clawed by Diego This then turned jotaro into an unwitting carrier of scary monsters jotaro unknowingly turned his arm into a Dino claw but first thought this was diego’s Stand being used on Him whilst he was right it did orginate from him and his new stand monster platinum jotaro then tried to summon star platinum only to be met by monster platinum this then lead to jotaro having The idea to kill Diego to turn back to normal but as he tried to monster platinum attacked him saying it wouldn’t allow its self to be killed by jotaro , jotaro then said to his new stand that is going to die if it kills him but he is then told by monster platinum that it can supposedly move from user to user and jotaro then agreed To let the stand exist but removed Diego from the equation with his new limb after being in a fight with deigo and a diego made dinosaur cat Pucci then forced jotaro and Jolyne into the future by killing the time They were in the past this how ever doesn’t help jotaro cure his new form and then in the future in the year 2012 which is were jotaro finds out his new abilties by fighting Josuke of the new universe after this fight jotaro agrees to help Josuke find out who he is not knowing He is a false being jotaro then finds out his stand is being independent and fighting against jotaro after fighting stone free jotaro also gain the ability to change his body more creating wings and a tail Abilities and Powers super Strength being able to lift over 60 tons in his fight with stone Ocean this power is limited to his dinosaur limbs though Dino morph jotaro able to become a dinosaur and gain dinosaur like trats by converting more of his body into a dinosaur jotaro can regress this change all expect for his arm which never changes back to normal super speed jotaro shows super speed by moving his legs when they turn into dinosaur legs at the speed of sound Flight jotaro made his back sprout rings and gained flight this power jotaro claim is to hard to control as he has to use his muscles differently they are also shown to be fragile not being able to take much damage keen sense of smell jotaro can now track scents as Josuke and his own stand‘s he even claims to be able to smell the food they had been near over 6 hours ago advanced heating jotaro‘s Hearing had become so strong that the sound of a train makes him scream in agony saying this must be what ndole felt skin shedding in his fight with Josuke his skin shed and he lost all his visual wrinkals and looked and felt like a twenty year old again it is unknown if jotaro can control this power or if he can age again infected time through the uses of his stand monster platinum he can freeze time and anyone near him or his stand will be infected with the virus and under his control Gallery | Trivia